punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Narcis Prince
Narcis Prince made his only appearance in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! as the first boxer in the Special Circuit. He is a vain British ivy-leaguer. His name is a play on narcissist, and he is one of two boxers in the game to not have a palette swap (the other being Hoy Quarlow) and three overall (the third being King Hippo). Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, Narcis' normal fighting style is noticably more skillful than some of the earlier opponents, as he tends to balance defense with offense, dodging and blocking often, and is capable of countering failed attacks to his face. Alongside his above-average defense, His standard punches are also reasonably powerful, and is also armed with a dangerous "London Lashings" combo, which consists of three very quick and powerful jabs to the face, which, when all the jabs hit, can take off up to 3/5 of your boxer's health. However, his name and quotes give an insight into his weak point. When punched in the face, he steps back from his opponent, growling and shaking his fist-This is a signal that he has been angered. While angry, the British Boxer attacks in a blind rage, flinging punches recklessly. In this state, his face becomes easier to hit, which is helpful since face punches inflict a lot of damage to him. When he recovers before the 10 count, he may cover his face with his fists and an exclamation mark will appear over his head, afterwards he shakes his head in order to snap out of his rage. However, his widened eyes and opened mouth are still visible during this stance. This indicates he has calmed down. However, the price to pay is that his attacks become noticably faster and more powerful. If either boxer stays on their feet long enough, Narcis' corner man tells him to calm down after about 20 seconds, causing Narcis to return to his normal fighting stance. When he knocks down his opponent, he leans against one of the corner posts whilst tapping his foot, waiting patiently for him to get back up. Besides this, Narcis also laughs at your boxer if he wins by TKO. Gallery Image:Narcisprince_hoyquarlow.jpg| Profile poster Quotes * "I will not let you touch my beautiful, beautiful face" (first match) * "I won't forgive you if you hurt my face. I just won't do it" (rematch) * "Oh you! You've punched me face. Come 'ere, now!!" (endgame) * "Ouch!" (When hit with a KO punch) * "Urrrgh!" (When hit in the face) * "Owww!" (When knocked down) * "Stay calm, mattey" (Narcis' Corner Man, after Narcis remains angered for a set period of time without getting knocked out, causing him to return to normal) * "He he he he heh!" (Victory taunt) Trivia * Narcis is currently the only Punch-Out!! character to be from the U.K. * He is the only opponent in the Special Circuit that uses legal boxing moves (Hoy Quarlow uses a cane to hit Little Mac, and The Bruiser Brothers smash the mat and hit with their elbows). * Narcis Prince is the only Special Circuit contestant that recieves a visible instruction from his cornerman. * His name, fighting style & mannerisms are loosely based on British boxer "Prince" Naseem Hamed. * His appearance resembles Eddie from Fisher-Price Little People. Category:Characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Orthodox fighters Category:Antagonists